Hanily
Hanily is the friendship pairing between Hanna Marin and Emily Fields. Hanna and Emily have an extremely close relationship, both as best friends and each other's Partners In Crime. Hanna brings out the confident side of Emily and Emily brings out the modest side of Hanna. The two of them balance each other out, and that's what makes them best friends. Spencer (Emily and Hanna's best friend) sometimes sees Hanna as a bad influence on Emily, since Spencer and Emily have a mother-daughter relationship, while Spencer and Hanna are like sisters. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot On the first day back, it is seen that Hanna and Emily are not close anymore. The formerly chubby, gawky Hanna, has become the new Queen Bee, alongside formerly nerdy sidekick Mona, At Alison's funeral, Hanna notices how devastated Emily is, more so than the other girls, and takes out a flask from her purse and offers it to Emily. Emily quickly declines, but Hanna smiles comfortingly and insists, and Emily hesitantly takes it. The Jenna Thing In The Jenna Thing, Hanna sees Emily make out with Ben in Ben's car and remarks 'I've never thought of you as someone who'd be so comfortable with PDA", to which Emily responds "Maybe I'm not the person everyone thinks I am", an allusion to her sexuality. Emily and Hanna then walk into school together. Reality Bites Me In Reality Bites Me, A sends Hanna a picture of Emily and Maya kissing. Later in the episode, Emily and Hanna are talking in The Grille, and Emily is holding a CD that Toby made for her. Hanna asks about the person who made it, thinking it's Maya, and tells Emily that if she has someone in her life who cares about her, Hanna is happy for her. There's No Place Like Homecoming In There's No Place Like Homecoming, after Aria and Emily make plans to go to homecoming together, Aria says "How did I just go from wearing mom jeans to being Samantha Ronson?", and Hanna notices Emily's offended expression and says "it's just a stupid dance, you should go with someone you'll have fun with." In the school hallways, Hanna spots Maya and asks her to go to homecoming, saying Emily really wanted her to come. Unbeknownst to Hanna however, Toby had asked Emily to come and she had said yes. Later on in the episode, when Hanna and the other girls discover that Emily brought Toby to the dance, Hanna is as puzzled the others, perhaps more so. She explains to Emily that she thought she was taking Maya. The Homecoming Hangover While Hanna and Emily are alone, Emily finds out from Hanna why she had thought Maya would have been her date to the dance. Hanna confesses that she saw the picture of them kissing and finds out in turn from Emily why she went with Toby and not Maya. Emily admits that she's afraid of everything changing. Careful What U Wish 4 Emily on the phone, arguing with Maya's guards at her rehab center, True North. The guards won't allow her to speak to her girlfriend. Apparently, she can only receive calls from her mother and father. So, Hanna offers up the phone-hacking services of a new kid with tech-cred, Caleb, who can wire Emily's phone to make it seem that she is one of the St. Germains when she calls Maya. At the dance-a-thon, before they leave, Emily, drunk due to the stolen flask from Hanna, accuses Hanna of pulling an Alison, leading a boy on (Lucas), only to break his heart; Hanna is guilt-ridden. At Spencer's home, Hanna prevents Emily from drunk-dialing Maya and puts her to bed. Emily starts to apologize, but Hanna says she was right, and Hanna feels bad for leading Lucas on, so insensitively. But Emily falls asleep, missing Hanna's admission; Hanna removes her shoes and pulls the covers over Emily. The New Normal Emily and Hanna talk on the phone, while both girls are in their respective homes. Hanna is packing her bag with snacks, while Emily is sitting on her bed, talking about Caleb. Unexpectedly, Mrs. Fields stops by Emily's room, and Emily icily informs her that she is speaking to Hanna; abashed, Mrs. Fields explains that she only meant to offer her daughter some extra cobbler, not question who she was on the phone with. Hanna picks up on the tension between the two, and Emily admits that she cannot confide in her mother about Paige's father's behavior, expecting her not to care. For Whom the Bell Tolls Garrett corners Emily getting out of her car near her house and offers his help, should the girls need anything and invites her to his family's movie night, but she declines. Emily then walks over to Hanna sitting on her stoop to return her phone. Hanna comforts Emily about her imminent move to Texas. Neither feels like being alone. |-|Season 2= My Name Is Trouble In hopes of convincing her mom to stay in Rosewood, Emily considers faking a letter from the Danby College swim scout, saying that if she remains an MVP at Rosewood High she can have a full-ride scholarship. She prints the letter and shows it to her friends. Hanna is encouraging of this. Surface Tension Emily is set to move in with Hanna as her mom has left for Texas. Apparently, a pipe has broken in the guest bedroom. So, Emily and Hanna will be sharing a room. Emily moves into the Marin household and to express her gratitude, after her morning run, makes a sit-down breakfast for Hanna and her mother. She sets the table and puts out real napkins and pays attention to details like separating out the egg yolks from the egg whites. Hanna and Ashley try to assure Emily that she is now a part of their family and doesn't need to act like a guest. But the transition isn't so natural for Emily. That night, Hanna is sitting on her bed listening to music with her headphones, while Emily sits in the corner. Both are doing school work, but Emily can't concentrate when Hanna starts singing loudly along to the music in her ears. The two new roommates seem to be clashing over differences already. So, Hanna takes off her headphones when Emily complains, and Emily brings up Caleb's business deals. Hanna is annoyed at the question and compares Emily to Dr. Sullivan. Hanna puts her headphones on to tune the other out. Emily is still nursing her neck pain. Frustrated with not being able to study at Hanna's, Emily leaves for the library to study. The next day at school, Emily confides in Aria that things aren't going so smoothly at Hanna's place. That night, at the Marins', suddenly, the two girls hear the door open, along with whispering at the bottom of the stairs. They peep their heads out to look - and spy Ashley and Tom, giggling before kissing. The two make their way up the stairs, and Emily and Hanna duck their heads back in before Hanna's parents realize that they were being watched. Save the Date Hanna enters the kitchen to find Emily doing sit-ups. They both reveal that they haven't slept since seeing what they saw. Emily then joins Hanna for breakfast, not in the best of moods. Her muscles are still sore, so she has Hanna pass her the medical cream that she bought the day before. Apparently, she's used half the tube in less than 24 hours. Hanna thinks Emily is being way too intense for a swim meet, especially when she passes up excess orange juice lest it spike her blood sugar. Emily explains that she is concerned about the Danby scout, who is supposed to be speculating her meet today. She hopes she can make the Danby lie less untrue. Picture This At Hanna’s home, Emily opens up to Hanna about how threatened she feels by "A" having another secret to hold over her head. She is afraid that her swim career is about to come crashing down when “A” exposes her medical records. Right on cue, "A" sends Emily a text with a copy of her medical records enclosed in the text. Touched by an 'A'-ngel Ashley and Hanna comment on how high-strung Emily's been, so Ashley digs up a gift certificate for a free massage for Hanna to give to Emily. Hanna expresses benign jealousy, but agrees with her mother that Emily needs it. At school, Hanna and Emily pass through the hallways to Emily's locker. Hanna gives her the body massage certificate before leaving school to join Mona in trying on her bridesmaid dress. Later, Hanna and Spencer try to comfort Emily, who has told the other girls about her spa day gone wrong. Over My Dead Body Emily and Hanna dress for the upcoming wedding. Hanna expresses her fears of losing her dad, who was gone for the past two years. If she screws up the wedding, he’ll surely leave again. Tom knocks on the door, and Emily leaves to give them privacy. A Hot Piece of A Emily answers a call at crisis center and speaks to Lucas who discloses he has to take care of his problem tonight and how hard it will be to lose "her." Emily hears Hanna's voice in the background and heads straight to the party, fearing for her friend's safety. At the party, Emily arrives and sees Lucas standing near the cake. She reminds him what a loving and forgiving person Hanna is and tells him not to do anything he will regret. Lucas realizes Emily must know what he's planning and shoots her a strange look. Afraid she just made things worse, she tells Spencer what happened. They learn from Mona that Hanna took the rowboat out with Lucas to set up the fireworks across the lake. Let the Water Hold Me Down Mrs. Marin has a lot of questions for Emily and Hanna the next morning. Ashley is concerned and feels partially responsible for Lucas not coming home last night. Hanna informs her that Lucas called his parents earlier. Ashley tries to comfort Hanna, saying Lucas will talk to her when he is ready. They leave to go to Spencer's, claiming they need to run a group presentation once more. Later, Emily walks in on Hanna washing her water bottle for the fourth time. Emily is suspicious about Maya getting those texts and calls. She is starting to worry that "A" is sending her texts, but Hanna says that Maya could be worried for a hundred different reasons that have nothing to do with "A." Hanna then reveals that she and Caleb have been fighting, and that it sucks being the girlfriend who knows too much, leading Emily to say that it also sucks being the girlfriend who doesn't know enough. UnmAsked The girls drive to the Lost Woods Resort. The innkeeper, a dead ringer for Norman Bates, taps on the window, scaring them on top of their already frayed nerves. Hanna trips in the mud on the way to the room. Once inside the room, Hanna and Emily try to warm up while Spencer keeps an eye on the front office waiting for the innkeeper to leave. Aria volunteers to go with Spencer to get a closer look at the guest book. Hanna decides to take a shower to wash off the mud. Emily gets a call from Maya and goes outside to try to get a better signal, but the call ends by then. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Five months have passed since Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer found out about Mona being "A" and Maya's death. The girls are having a sleepover and discussing their summer plans: Hanna has been expanding her vocabulary and taking cooking classes with Caleb and Emily has been constructing houses in Haiti. Emily has clearly not been taking Maya's death well, excessively drinking and snapping at her friends. Later, Aria and Hanna wake up to find Spencer and Emily missing and the door left wide open. They find her standing over Alison's grave, holding a shovel. The grave has been dug up, and Alison's body is missing from the casket. A dazed Emily doesn’t remember a thing after getting so wasted at the sleepover.It’s a setup for Emily to take the fall. The girls decide to cover for Emily, so Hanna and Aria wipe any fingerprints off the shovel and bury it in the middle of the woods. That Girl is Poison Hanna goes to the hospital where she knows that Emily is there. Emily asks if she knows where Spencer is and Hanna explains that Wilden scared her a little bit. Hanna tells Emily about the jacket she found and how she thought that Spencer and Emily burned all her clothes from that night. Emily says they did but her jacket was missing when she got back to Spencer's and she wasn't wearing it in the graveyard. They then know someone took the jacket but they don't think it's Jenna because seeing how shes their new BFF why wouldn't she just give it to them. Hanna shows Emily the jacket and Emily sees the pink thread in the pocket meaning that the jacket is hers. The Remains of the "A" Hanna visits Emily at work. She explains to her what happened at the hospital then hands her the paper with an address found in Mrs.Reynolds's room before she her heart stopped beating. Emily jokes by saying she thought Hanna was afraid of old people but Hanna says that old people are scared of her instead. The address is Riverside and State St but that is not in Rosewood.The address (Riverside and State St.), is the pickup location of the bag with Emily's jacket, which was delivered to the church. After finishing her work at the brew Emily goes to the address Hanna gave her. She recognizes a cafe named 'Sputnik's' from a flashback from that night. Later, Hanna meets Emily at the church party. Emily tells her about Holden. Hanna rushes to the organ at the church, saying that she wants to get there before "A" does. What Lies Beneath Hanna and Emily go to Noel's cabin to look around. They walk inside, not knowing that there is a security camera pointed on the location. Inside Noel's cabin, it is still messy from Noel's last party. Emily says that there is no way that Maya would have wanted Emily to meet her here, but Hanna insists on looking around. During their search of Noel's cabin, Hanna decides to check another room. They end up finding a door hidden behind a bookshelf. Inside is a bedroom set-up and Maya's bag. Inside Maya's bag is an old birthday card Emily gave to Alison on her 14th birthday, a knife with "LJ" carved onto it, and a one-way bus ticket to San Francisco. They realize Maya never left Rosewood. The door slams shut, locking them in. They yell out asking "Who's there?" and "What do you want?" and then the light goes off. In the cabin Emily and Hanna are trying to get out. Emily says there's no service but they think whoever locked them in has just left. Emily begins breaking windows and Hanna ends up getting a cut from the glass in her leg. Emily ties a scraf around Hanna's thigh and they are finally able to escape through a window. Outside they find a spray painted message from "A": "I'm saving you for later." Emily thinks that Hanna needs to go to the hospital. She won't go, so Emily calls Wren. Misery Loves Company Emily is seen having a nice lunch with Paige when Hanna then comes over and steals Emily to ask Emily to spy on Caleb to see who he is going to meet, so Hanna can go to her interview for a fashion designer. Emily and Hanna later go to Aria's house since they haven't heard from her all day. When they get inside, they go to Aria's room, when Meredith appears and tells the girls that she is in the basement. As they walk down the steps, Meredith shuts the door and locks them in. They find Aria and grab Em a golfclub after the basement door opens. Byron appears and tells the girls that he didn't kill Ali, but saw Melissa come outside, talking on her phone. Hot Water Emily tells Hanna that Jason is lying low at a friend's place for awhile. Hanna wants them to speak with Paige and make sure she told them everything. Hanna tells her about Jamie and the five-dollar bill, and Emily says it's probably just a coincidence. Emily and Hanna see that Paige is about to visit the Rosewood Costume Shop to check on past purchases of the Queen of Hearts costume. They say they're going with her, to Paige's reluctance. Later that day Emily wonders to Hanna if Toby might have cheated on Spencer. She also admits to being worried about Paige having some sort of relationship with Shana. Out of Sight, Out of Mind In Toby's apartment Emily finds Hanna intently watching the news instead of helping her search for info on Toby. Emily isn't convinced Toby could be dangerous. They find a parking pass for Radley Sanitarium with "E. Lamb" on it in one of Toby's books that Emily gave him. Hanna thinks Emily should talk to Toby's parents. History Hanna and Emily have a tight relationship and a lot in common. This may be because out of the four girls, Hanna and Emly were the ones who Ali tormented and mocked the most. They always support each other and care about each other. Hanna was one of the first people to find out about Emily's sexuality and has always supported her. When Emily was hiding that she liked Maya, Hanna told Maya that Emily would've been happy if she went to Homecoming. She also doesn't judge her when she finds out about the kiss. When Hanna got hit by a car, Emily called 911 and told them about the accident. Emily lived with Hanna during Season 2 which made their bond even stronger. Hanna also worries about Emily because when Paige was an "A" suspect, she did everything she could to try and keep Emily safe. After Caleb got shot, Emily ran to Hanna and comforted her. They trust each other a lot. They share similar personality traits. For example, both of them would do anything in order to protect their loved ones. They both speak their minds and express what they think. Hanna and Emily spend a lot of time together and they comfort each other whenever something's wrong. Hanna and Emily support each other and always help each other. They are both willing to do dangerous things in order to solve mysteries. For example, in season 3, they went to Noel Kahn's cabin to find out about Maya which led them to getting trapped in the cabin and later, Hanna cut her leg. This proves that they are willing to do anything in order to find out about necessary things. Notes *Both Ashley and Shay said on Twitter they ship Hannily and would love to make the couple real on the show. * Marlene also said once to never give up on Hannily. * Hanna asked Emily to be her date to the dance in season two. * Emily stayed over at Hanna's house when her parents were in Texas during season two. * Hanna was the first one to support Emily when she came out. She was also the first person to know that Emily is gay. * Ashley and Shay are best friends in real life. Gallery Hamily.gif 0304emily1.jpg CrFSN6jBseml.jpg Emily-hanna-PLL.jpg Hannilyinbedtogether.gif Hannilyissobeautiful.gif HANNILYHUGYES.gif 7984652.gif Hanna-and-emily-shadow-play.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E02_720p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_2430.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E02_720p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_2464.jpg Hanily.jpg -hanily-.jpg Hanna-and-Emily-3-emily-fields-and-hanna-marin-27190640-400-300.jpg hanily-1-.png pretty-little-liars-season-3-hot-water.jpg emily-and-hanna-.png hanna-marin-and-emily.png 0414EmilyHanna1M.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 2030.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E18 095.jpg 6.08-394.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 2257.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 2255.jpg 6.13-339.jpg 0288.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Pairings Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7